


sleepover at joana's

by smolsoftgay3



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris Joana, Croana, Español | Spanish, F/F, crisana, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsoftgay3/pseuds/smolsoftgay3
Summary: prompt: "can skam españa give us a clip where cris sleeps over at joana’s house and they walk into the kitchen the following morning holding hands to find joana’s mom waiting for them with breakfast already set up on the table"





	1. sábado 10:46pm

joana sits on the bed in her room, back against the wall. her legs are crossed, supporting a sketch notebook on one knee. she is bent over, eyes glued to her drawing as she makes the final edits.

water can be heard running from the bathroom. the pitter-patter calms joana as she sketches. every few minutes she pauses and squints off into the distance, thinking, then resuming back to her drawing seconds later.

the water from the bathroom comes to a stop. her room is silent. joana peaks up from her drawing, as cris exits the bathroom. she wears a light sweatshirt and sweatpants with her hair up in a towel.

“buah, tía,”  
joana comments as her eyes widen, mesmerized by cris’ beauty

“calla!”  
cris calls back, her cheeks turning pink

cris sits on the bed beside joana. she removes the towel from her head, and begins drying her hair. joana looks at her softly.

“estas bastante buena,”  
joana says gently, looking into cris’ eyes

cris looks up from her hair-drying, making eye contact with joana. she giggles as her face grows more red.

“y tu también,”  
cris responds finally

joana smiles and shakes her head, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. cris notices the sketch pad on joana’s lap.

“que es eso?”  
cris asks, eyeing the notebook

“un dibujo,”  
joana responds, closing the notebook and putting it aside.

“puedo verlo?”  
cris asks, finishing drying her hair.

“luego,”  
joana says with a grin, and a suggestive tone

“vale,”  
cris responds softly.

“ven, quiero dormir. estoy cansada,”  
cris adds as she moves herself under the covers

joana smiles. she rests her notebook on the bedside table and snuggles closely into cris. the warmth of cris’ body calms joana. her breathing slows as she lays beside the blonde haired girl. she puts her head on the pillow next to cris’, and looks at her sweetly.

“buenas noches, guapa,”  
joana says quietly

“buenas noch...”  
cris starts, her voice drifting off.

cris was already asleep. as soon as her head was on the pillow she was out. joana laughs quietly at her adorableness.

“hasta mañana,”  
joana adds in a whisper.

she kisses cris’ forehead, and reaches over her to turn off the bedside light. she then lays back down next to cris and takes her hand in hers. her grip slowly loosening as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. domingo 11:24am

cris’ eyes slowly open to the bright light shining in through joana’s window. she rubs her eyes and turns to her side. she sees joana, fast asleep, wrapped up in the blankets. she smiles at her cuteness. she leans in and kisses joana’s nose.

“buenas días, joana,”  
cris whispers

“te quiero,”  
she adds, barely audible

after looking at joana for a few more seconds, cris slowly starts to get out of the bed. she moves slowly, making sure not to wake the love of her life. she knew how important it was for joana to rest.

once out of the bed she heads to the door. on her way she turns back to look at joana one more time. still asleep. perfect.

she opens the door slowly, trying to minimize it’s squeak. once out of the room, she closes the door behind her and heads down the stairs.

joana’s mom was at the kitchen island preparing breakfast.

“buenas días, cris,”  
joana’s mom says with a smile

“hola,”  
cris responds quietly, adjusting to the change in volume.

“¿como dormistes?”  
joana’s mom asks warmly

“bien,”  
cris replies with a smile

“y usted?”  
cris adds, walking closer towards the kitchen

“dormí bien, gracias”  
joana’s mom says

“¿tienes hambre?”  
the mother asks

“erm, por ahora no, gracias. pero luego, cuando joana despierte, probablamente sí,”  
cris responds shyly. she wasn’t used to this kind of kindness in the morning.

“vale, preparé desayuno,”  
joana’s mom says with a smile, resuming back to making her own food

cris grabs two empty glasses from the cabinet and fills them with water from the sink. she turns to look at joana’s mother, focused on her work. she smiles, thankful that joana has such a kind and supportive family. in the back of her mind she wishes that this were her reality at home.

taking a breath, she heads back upstairs and into joana’s room. as she enters, she sees joana, sitting up in bed with her sketch pad on her lap again.

“buenas días, dormilona”  
cris says playfully

joana laughs and rolls her eyes jokingly. she moves over in the bed so that cris can sit down next to her.

“buenas días, cris”  
joana responds softly with a smile.

cris puts the two waters on joana’s bedside table and sits down next to joana on the bed. she looks into joana’s with a smile. joana looks back, her eyes darting back and forth from cris’ eyes to her mouth. in seconds, their lips are together. as they pull apart, joana grabs her notebook.

“mira,”  
she says, showing cris the drawing from last night.

it’s a frog, laying on a lillypad, squinting it’s eyes up at the sun. the frog’s eyes have a sparkle to them, matching that of the water below it.

“eres tu,”  
joana says

cris’ smile widens, touched by joana’s drawing. she stares at it, taking it all in.

“cuando te despiertas,”  
joana adds, quietly

she looks at cris looking at her drawing. she smiles as she sees cris’ face beam with joy.

"es la hostia,”  
cris starts, still looking at the drawing

“gracias,”  
she finishes, looking back up at joana

the two stare at each other, smiles on their faces. they take deep breaths in sync. 

“te quiero,”  
joana says finally

“yeah, lo sé”  
cris responds gently

once again their lips are locked. they kiss each other passionately, touching foreheads as they do so. after a while they pull apart.

“quieres desayunar?”  
cris asks

“chi,”  
joana responds, nodding

“pero tus tostadas del otro día,, no gracias,”  
joana adds, teasing cris

cris laughs at this. a smile once again grows on her face. she puts out her hand for joana to grab. joana takes it, and the two head for the door.


	3. domingo 12:05pm

cris and joana enter the kitchen, hand in hand. joana’s parents sit at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. as they hear noises approaching, they turn towards the couple.

“buenas tardes, chicas,”  
joana’s dad says

“buenas días,”  
cris and joana respond in harmony, unplanned.

they quickly look at each other, a look of surprise on their faces. they giggle, then turn back towards the parents.

“he hecho panqueques para ustedes,”  
joana’s mom says, signaling towards the kitchen counter with her head

cris’ eyebrows raise. she is shocked at the level of care joana’s mother takes of the two of them. she loves it.

“gracias mamá,”  
joana answers, heading towards the pancakes on the counter

“venga, vamos a comer,”  
joana says, turning back towards cris

cris nods with a smile and joins joana at the kitchen counter, beginning to put slices of pancakes on plates.


End file.
